Taking Back
by Ambie Danielle
Summary: Scott and Shelby try to rekindle their relationship with their eightyear old daughter, while they go through obstacles of trying to keep their relationship of husband and wife stable in the process
1. Chapter 1

**Shelby leaned her head up against the window as she pulled into her Mom's driveway. It had been eight years since her Mom had took LeAnn away from her, and she was still debating on wether or not she should leave without saying anything. But she couldn't move. All she wanted was to see LeAnn, and to make sure LeAnn knew exactly who she was. She hadn't talked to Scott since the day he left her. She knew he too couldn't understand the fact that her mother had to take their precious daughter away from them. Shelby was thinking about just barging in the house, picking up LeAnn, and taking her home with her. But she couldn't bear to think of everybody giving her the name of an unfit mother. Shelby jumped as Jess knocked on the car door window.**

**"Shelby." Jess said. "What are you doing here?"**

**Shelby opened the door, got out of the car, and shut the door behind her.**

**"You're not supposed to be here." Jess said as she crossed her arms.**

**"Where's Mom?" Shelby asked looking around.**

**"At work." Jess replied. "And I think that's where your supposed to be."**

**Shelby sighed.**

**"I just want to see her." Shelby said. "I want to know that she's ok."**

**"She's in good hands now." Jess said. "And if it helps, she talks about you and Scott all the time."**

**"She's my daughter." Shelby exclaimed as tears fell down her face. "Mom had no right to take her. You know, Scott and I were married, and we had a house. LeAnn was happy with us."**

**"You two were married?" Jess asked. "I didn't know that."**

**"Two weeks after Mom took LeAnn, he filed for divorce." Shelby said. "He said he couldn't handle being upset all of the time. It broke his heart, not having LeAnn around."**

**"Where is he now?" Jess asked.**

**"He's working in New York City." Shelby replied. "A lawyer, I think. We write from time to time, but he's never told me that he loves me. Ever...not since LeAnn was taken."**

**"If I let you go up and see her, you have to promise you won't tell mom." Jess said. "Because the last time Peter called to check up on her, I think she cussed him out."**

**Setting: Alice's House. LeAnn's Room.**

**Shelby felt the tears fall down her face as she saw LeAnn**

**"LeAnn, look who's here to see you." Jess said as she sat down beside of LeAnn and pointed at Shelby. **

**"Mommy!" LeAnn squealed as she got up off the bed and ran over to Shelby.**

**"Hey." Shelby said as she wrapped her arms around LeAnn.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jess smiled as she watched her sister and her niece talk. She always knew Shelby would make a good mother, but they're Mom couldn't stand for Shelby to be happy. That's why she stole LeAnn from her parents.**

**"Mommy." LeAnn said as she looked up at Shelby from watching TV. "Are we going home to Daddy?" **

**Shelby sighed then let herself laugh in her head.**

**"Sweetie, your Daddy and I aren't together anymore." Shelby explained. "But if you want to, you can come back and live with me. I've got a nice house and an empty room with your name on it."**

**LeAnn smiled.**

**"But will I get to see Daddy?" LeAnn asked as she pulled out a picture from a dresser droor.**

**"Of course you will." Shelby replied. "He hasn't seen you in three years. As a matter of fact, I was planning on going up to visit him after I left here."**

**Shelby looked up as Jess walked into the room with a suitcase and started opening droors. She was piling clothes into the suitcase along with drawings.**

**"Jess, what are you doing?" Shelby asked.**

**"I think it's best if she's with her parents, don't you?" Jess asked. "She doesn't need to be tortured here. And Scott will be really excited to here her voice. You've just got to get out of here before Mom gets home."**

**"And what time is that?" Shelby asked.**

**"Six-thirty." Jess said. "Look, I can get you out of here in fifteen minutes, and you can be on your way back home with your daughter."**

**"What do you want me to do?" Shelby asked as she stood up.**

**"For starters, you can grab that car seat over there." Jess said still piling clothes into the suitcase. "And I'm going to give you a list of her likes and dislikes, foods, and colors and stuff. She's allergic to Brown Recluse Spiders, so don't even let Scott keep a tarantula as a pet, because she'll go nuts."**

**"All I have is a puppy at home." Shelby said. "And right now, she's over at Daisy's house. A white lab."**

**"Like the Cottenel puppy." LeAnn said as she bounced on the bed.**

**"Exactly like the Cottenel puppy." Shelby said as she leaned over and kissed LeAnn on the head.**

**"Ok, so that's about it." Jess said. "I'm sure you could buy her some more clothes when you get home."**

**"Yeah, when Scott finds out he's going to spoil her all over again." Shelby said.**

**Jess put her hands on her hips.**

**"Come on, I'll walk you two down." Jess said as she motioned for them to leave LeAnn's room and go downstairs.**

**Setting: Outside. Shelby's Car.**

**"Say bye to Aunt Jess." Shelby said as she stood beside the backseat door on the driver's side.**

**Jess leaned into the car and kissed LeAnn.**

**"Bye sweetie." Jess said. "I'll come visit soon."**

**Shelby sighed as she shut the door after Jess moved out of the way.**

**"You know, you could come with us." Shelby said. "I have enough room."**

**"Nah." Jess said. "I'd be crowding your family. When you and Scott get back together, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about."**

**"You're always welcome to come and stay, anytime Jess." Shelby said. "You're my sister. You could actually meet a guy. LA isn't but an hour and a half away."**

**"Maybe I'll take you up on that offer." Jess replied. "Just give me a couple of days and I'll give you a call. I've got to get mom settled down when she finds out LeAnn's gone."**

**Shelby laughed as she opened the driver's door.**

**"I guess I'll see you later sis." Shelby said.**

**Jess walked over to Shelby and hugged her, and Shelby hugged her back. Then Jess waved at LeAnn, who had just put a huge pair of Shelby's sunglasses on.**

**"Bye you two." Jess said as the car backed out of the driveway. "Have fun."**

**Shelby and LeAnn waved until they got too far down the road that Jess couldn't see them.**


	3. Home At Last

**LeAnn giggled as she played with Shelby's sunglasses.**

**"LeAnn swetheart, be careful." Shelby said as she looked in the rearview mirror. "Those are mommy's expensive pair of Prada sunglasses."**

**"Can I have them?" LeAnn asked.**

**"No, but I'll get you some once we get to LA." Shelby replied.**

**"What's LA?" LeAnn asked.**

**"Los Angeles." Shelby replied. "You know, where the big Hollywood sign is."**

**LeAnn nodded.**

**"We used to live in New York, right?" LeAnn asked.**

**Shelby nodded.**

**"Yes." Shelby said. "But when your Grandma took you from your Daddy and I, he stayed in New York while I moved to LA."**

**LeAnn took the sunglasses off and laid them in the seat beside of her.**

**"Oh LeAnn, do you want to call your Daddy?" Shelby asked as she dialed Scott's number on her cell phone.**

**"Yeah." LeAnn said.**

**"Ok, I'm going to put it on speaker phone." Shelby said. "Say hi daddy."**

**"Hi Daddy!" LeAnn sort of yelled.**

**"Who is that?" Scott asked.**

**"It's LeAnn." Shelby replied with a laugh.**

**"Wait...how did you get her?" Scott asked. "I thought she was at your mothers."**

**"I drove all the way from LA to Bakersfield just to get her." Shelby said. "She wants to see you. I was talking to her about flying over there tonight."**

**"No...you stay home." Scott said. "I'll fly there. Do you want me to bring anything?"**

**"Yeah, bring some of those board games that you have in your attic." Shelby said.**

**"Ok." Scott said. "Anything else? Food?"**

**"No, that's all I guess." Shelby replied. " **


End file.
